


Indescribable Moments  Frank pov

by badhabbitsarah, BatteryRoulette, Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Series: night watching series [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Frikey, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, exhibitionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badhabbitsarah/pseuds/badhabbitsarah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatteryRoulette/pseuds/BatteryRoulette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank just moved to a new town and the boy next door has caught his attention and he is very interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indescribable Moments  Frank pov

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know Mikey Way or Frank Iero . I do not own them and they do not condone any behaviors mentioned in this fic. This is fic fake made up not real.

I just moved here two weeks ago, and it's the beginning of summer. I'm pissed at my mother for making me leave behind everything and everyone Like, who does that to a kid in the middle of high school? Just because of her stupid job offer, my social life is completely fucked...not like I ever had one to start with.  
Now I'll have to start sophomore year at a new school. 

I'd locked myself in room for the first week, and refused to eat.  
On the fourth night in my new home, I readied the people next door have a teenage son.  
My window was on the side of our house that faced theirs, just above the boy's window, and I could see his room. He never had his curtains closed all the way, and I could see his bed from my desk chair. My window being higher, I doubt he could see me, but I still had my curtains partially closed. 

I didn't mean to watch him.

I'd only caught a small glance of him as I sat staring out my window. I was just looking at the night sky, pouting about my shitty luck, and sulking about the move. I didn't pay much attention to the unknown boy, until the next night.  
It was about 2 am. I had my lights out, and I was sitting on my window seat, staring out the window.  
All the lights in his house had been off since around midnight. He flipped on his bedside lamp, bathing the room in soft yellow glow, and got up, moving around the room.  
It's what happened next that caught my attention.  
He'd vanished out of my line of vision, but when he moved back to his bed, he was wearing black Camisole Lingerie. The top of it looked like a lacy bra, that draped down to the red bow in the front. The bottom of it was black, see-through, sheer material, teasingly showing bits of his pale, white skin beneath it. He had a pair of silk panties that had lace around the edges, but encased his crotch in silk. It was just thin enough to see his cock was rock hard, pulling up at the fabric, trying to break free. I couldn't help but stare at the boy, as he stretched out his long, lean body on top of his bed.  
His pale legs seem to stretch for miles. The light provided by the lamp was soft, and shown on him, making his skin look almost ethereal, giving it a soft, angelic glow. His head was tilted back, blonde tresses of hair falling over his closed, hazel eyes, as he held his bottom lip between his teeth.  
It was the most beautiful site I had ever seen.  
His long, pale, thin fingers rubbed at his crotch through the panties, making him even harder than before. I'm not sure how long I sat there, entranced, watching this angel rubbing his dick through the panties. I'd grown rock hard in my ratty, old, plaid pajama bottoms, and my nipples were hard in my worn band tee, straining against the fabric. I just sat there for a while, admiring him, watching him gently rub himself. He started to run his fingers up and down on the outside of the lace. Not grabbing. Just caressing. Almost as if he were admiring his own, beautiful manhood. When he pushed the camisole up, and pulled the panties down to his mid thigh, freeing his long penis to my prying eyes, I knew I wouldn't have been able to tear my eyes away even if I'd tried. It was big. Very big. It was impressive. It was the longest, juiciest cock I had ever seen. It was better than all the porn I had watched. It was already leaking, making the tip shine in the light. He wrapped his obviously skilled fingers around his enlarged member, and started stroking it. I pulled my own pj pants down, freeing my acing cock, taking it in my hand. I did all I could to stroke myself in time with the boy from next door's own strokes. I didn't know his name, and I knew I was invading his privacy. Yet I couldn't bring myself to care, and he was unaware that I was watching.  
He started out slow, taking his time to admire the beautiful cock with every stroke. All to soon, his hand sped up and flew up at down his length with studied precision, my own hand working my cock in tandem. The moment he erupted thick, sticky ropes of hot cum that splattered on his belly, it pushed me over the edge, and I came all over my hand. The sight of him biting his lip, sweat dripping from the tips of his hair had me biting my own lip to keep myself from making any sounds.  
Even though my mom wasn't home, I didn't want to risk him hearing me. I moved quickly from my spot at the window to grab a towel. I cleaned myself, quickly moving back to my seat. He seemed to be in no hurry, as he leisurely laid there, unconcerned with his compromising position. I watched as he amused himself, scooping his cum up with his fingers, watching it drip down, as he held it above his face, letting it fall in his open mouth.  
Fuck that is hot.  
When he finally gets up cleans himself, I am disappointed. I stayed there, watching him, until he turned the lamp off, and vanished into the darkness.  
Soon, my eyes started to feel heavy.  
I pulled myself off my seat dragging my feet, as I went to clean myself properly.  
When I closed my eyes, I wondered what his name was.  
That night, I feel asleep thinking about the boy next door.


End file.
